Run For Your Love: Extra's
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: Extra's to my story Run For Your Love. Other POV's and outtakes can be found here. Mostly requests. Just short scenes written for fun, for the ones who enjoyed Run For Your Love and want to read more.
1. Outtake 1

**Outtake 1:**

**This is something that I planned to be in the story, but decided against it. It's a short conversation between Bella and Edward, before they are together. I don't know in which chapter it would have belonged, because this scene was only in my head. Enjoy :) I pictured this scene in the meadow, so imagine them lying there. But remember; they aren't together yet!**

We were lying in the meadow. Some part of me thought this was a bit ironic, but I also liked it. The sun was shining, and here I could relax, just be myself without having to worry about getting seen by a human.

The only bad thing was that Edward came with me. When I tried to avoid it, he said it was his meadow in the first place. I couldn't deny that, so he could come with me. I decided to ignore him, but when we actually lay down, I was relaxed and I stopped caring. We were silent for the first time anyway.

Until, of course, Edward decided to start a conversation.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice calm but laced with curiosity.

I braced myself for the thing that came next. I was extremely suspicious of anything that he wanted to ask me, and knowing him he was going to ask something personal. I didn't know if I was ready to share it yet.

"Yes?" I said anyway, knowing I could always refuse to answer.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what kind of question it is. If it's something personal, I don't want to answer it," I said honestly, preparing him for what was about to come.

"It's not really something personal. It's more… your opinion on something."

"On what?" I asked, getting curious now.

"Well, I was wondering which place in Europe you liked best," Edward said, hesitantly. I was surprised, and sat up to watch his face. It was neutral, like a mask, but I knew that beneath that there were lots of emotions going on. I knew him well enough to know such thing.

"That's not what I expected," I said, a smile creeping up to my face. I thought about it for a moment, and then answered the question. "London."

Now Edward sat up too, facing me. "Really? Interesting. Why is that?"

"I don't really know. I just… like it," I answered, shrugging.

"Why don't you tell me the thing you liked most about each city you went to?"

"Edward, I really don't want to talk about this, okay?" I said, shivering at the memory of the towns I had been to. The towns hadn't been bad, not at all. It was more the reason why I was there that felt bad.

"I really want to know," Edward insisted. I knew that he would keep asking me until I answered.

"Fine. What I liked most about London was… the atmosphere. You can be there as a tourist, but no one will know. And there was this… buzzing in the air, it made me feel excited to be there. I don't know how to describe it," I said.

"Amsterdam… the bookstores. Might sound strange," I said with a grin, "but that reminded me of home. I often went there with Anna because I could find the books I loved so much in there. And I definitely missed reading. Besides, there wasn't much else to do in Holland anyway. Not where Anna lived and Amsterdam was… boring. There aren't too many things to see."

"Paris, definitely a romantic down. But it's… touristic. Unlike London, that makes you feel welcome, Paris made me feel welcome too, but only as a tourist. Not as a person. I did like the things you can see there, like the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower and all… but Paris isn't my town, just like French isn't my language."

"Want to know more?" I said.

"Is there more to say then?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Italy. I can't say much about it, since I spent my time with the Volturi instead of exploring the towns there. But the thing I likes most about the Volturi was how organized they were. I don't know why that was so interesting, but I guess it was just that it was such a huge group of vampires together. And Aro was very friendly. He listened to me when I wanted him to," I finished.

"Okay."

We lay in silence again, and I didn't mind. The sun was warming my cold body up, and I felt much better now that the tension between us had disappeared.

"Bella?" And there the tension was again.

"What?" I said, close to snapping at him.

"Thank you for telling me."

**As you see, it was a pointless conversation, it didn't add anything to the story. And… Bella's thoughts about the cities are actually mine. No offense to people from Paris or Amsterdam, those are just my opinions, my experiences. Partially the reason why I didn't add it anyway.**

**The next chapter will be the alternative ending, the way I planned to end it when I started the story. It'll be up as soon as it's finished!**


	2. Alternative Ending

**Alternative Ending:**

**The Ending as I had it in mind when I started this story. I think you all should be happy that I chose the other end, chose to just continue it a little longer and let the story write itself. Yeah. Be Happy. LoL.**

**In the version as I had it in mind, Bella never gave in to Edward. She kept running from him, telling him to stay away. Jacob never appeared. This happens when Bella gets back from Europe. Some of the conversations have not taken place. Bella never gave Edward enough time to speak up.**

**With that in mind, we start the alternate ending. (I am too lazy to write the whole story line as I had it in mind so deal with this summary, haha).**

I never knew it was so hard to keep running from someone. I thought that if I went home, Edward wouldn't count on that and leave me alone. I only needed to arrange a few things

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward's voice drifted to me, making me wince.

"I could ask you the same thing," I growled, jumping up. "I told you to stay away from me! Damn it, Edward! Are you fucking stupid? Which part of 'stay away' don't you understand? How many times do I have to tell you I don't want you!"

My words echoed in the forest. It didn't escape me that the animals had run away after my yells. And it didn't escape me that Edward winced at my tone. But I didn't care.

"Bella, I am asking you to please listen to me! That is all I want. Until you actually do, I will keep following you everywhere. Please, just hear me out." Edward's tone was a sad one, but also determined.

"Fine. But once you've spoken, and I tell you to leave, you have to do it. That's what I want in return."

"Okay. Deal."

I nodded then, waiting for him to say something.

"Bella… I don't know how many times I can tell you this. Leaving you… It was the biggest mistake of my life. I loved you, and still do by the way. I love you so much, that I wanted you to have a perfect human life, without me in it. So I left you, thinking you would end up with Mike Newton, get married and have kids or whatever."

"But it hurt so much to be away from you, Bella! If I had known that in the first place… And unlike what you think, I _did_ come back. I held you in my arms as you changed, trying to soothe you, trying to calm you down with your lullaby-"

I hardly heard him. He said he _did_ come back? So… when I heard him when I was changing… I wasn't dreaming? I wasn't imagining things? He came back! He came back for me.

But… he wasn't there when I woke up. So he left again?

Anger run through me, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You fucking bastard!" I interrupted him, screaming. "You _were _ there! And then you left again? You fucking-"

"Bella! Let me speak, let me finish. You promised!"

"No. Not now. I will not listen to you now. I am going away, I need to cool off. Don't follow me," I said, turning around to leave.

I started running, but before I knew it I was pinned against a big tree. Edward was holding my hands, his body completely pressed against mine. I was about to moan, about to give in to the desire to kiss him senseless, to give myself completely to him. His breath on my face was intoxicating me.

"You _will_ listen to me, Bella. If I have to, I'll keep you like this forever. You know as well as I do that we never tire, and I will get you to listen this way. You want me to leave. But I don't want to, I want you to make a decision when you heard me out. Understood?"

I was surprised by this behavior. He was never this angry… or this dominant. I liked this side, but I knew I couldn't. I shouldn't. And I _wouldn't_.

"Fine. Continue like I didn't interrupt you," I snapped, unable to hold back my anger at his revelation. I had to get it out soon, but I needed to hear him out first. It was annoying, but I had to do it. Otherwise he'd be in my life forever, and I didn't want it. It was my wish a long time ago, but not anymore.

"Thank you. As I said, I tried to calm you down with your lullaby, but then I got hungry. The scent of your blood still had an appeal…" Edward continued talking but I tuned him out. I didn't want to listen to his lies, they only made me hurt more than I already did.

Finally, he stopped speaking, eyeing me carefully.

"Bella, there is nothing in the world that I love more than you. Can you please understand that?"

"Can you let me go?" I asked, ignoring his question.

He did, and stepped back.

"Thank you. _Thank you_ for telling me those lies. _Thank you _for putting salt in the wounds that were already there. _Thank you_ for not letting me forget you, and _thank you_ for following me and not leaving me alone," I said in dead calm voice. I looked him straight in the eyes, letting the hate I felt for him flow through me, ignoring the pain that went through me with it.

"Edward. This is the last time I will say it, and I want you to listen to me carefully now. Listen carefully 'cause I shall say this only once: I. Do. Not. Love. You. I don't want you in my life. Even if I _did_ love you, you hurt me _way_ too much for me to forgive you. And for what you've done recently… I will never forgive you for that."

"And now, I need you to understand this. Leave. _Stay away_. Don't come back. And if we might cross one another again, I want you to ignore me. If you don't, I won't excuse myself. There will be consequences. Okay? Understood?" I spat at him.

I ignored everything, letting me get numb. The expression on Edward's face would have broken my heart if I hadn't put a wall around my heart.

"Okay, Bella. I will leave you." He stepped closer, and held my wrists again. I was about to snap, flip and freak out in every way possible for touching me again, but then he pushed his lips gently against my forehead. I waited, frozen, till he pulled away.

When he finally did, he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry that you don't love me anymore. I'll always love you, and if you change your mind you can come and find me. Thank you for hearing me out." He turned around, and sighed.

"Goodbye, Bella."

And then he was gone. For once, I wasn't the one who was breaking. I couldn't be broken, I was already broken when he left me.

I would always love him. But it would be my secret. I wouldn't change my mind. I wouldn't be a burden to Edward anymore, and I would finally move on.

**This was the Ending. Bad, huh? Not a Happy Ending as it was now… LoL.**

**I need more requests! I can't write extra's if I don't have requests. I won't write anything past the ending, but if there is something you felt you missed, then you absolutely need to tell me so I can write it. Other POV's, missing scenes… anything. If I don't get them, there won't be much extra chapters. So if you want them, tell me! :) **


	3. Alternative Scene Meadow

**Alternative scene Meadow (Chapter 27)**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M !!!!**_

**Um, right. My first attempt to write a lemon. I hope I did well. **

**This is dedicated to ****rubell****, who requested a lemon, but since there's been mentioned that they won't have their first time, I wasn't going to write it. But to be honest, this scene would have been different in the actual story if I weren't so insecure about this particular subject. I had this in my mind as a lemon. I decided to do it differently, but I think I should give you the original scene anyway. I didn't write it back then, but now I did, posting it under the outtakes. I know I said no lemons when I set up the rules for the Outtakes, but this is more of an alternative scene… and I allow it. I'm the writer, I decide! Haha. *evil laugh***

**This is the scene from chapter 27, but continued differently than before. To catch up, I repeated the part where the fluff started to remind you of the scene.**

_Suddenly I understood everything; the secret the Cullens and Jake had been hiding from me, the things I tried to make myself understand but was never able to because I would never believe it._

_Edward truly loved me. I truly loved him. We were supposed to be together; we both weren't ourselves if we weren't. We couldn't live without each other, just because we were so tied together, both emotionally and physically – god, if I had to live without the touch of my angel for one day I'd try to kill myself._

_Everything made sense. The reasons why he followed me through Europe; why we ended up in the same place without knowing it from each other; how it could be easy for me to be around him even though he had hurt me so badly in the past. How I could see through that, see how our lives could be now, how they __would__ be once we lived together; maybe we would get married and live like a married couple, I actually found myself being able to be happy about that._

_Being married made me think of other things, and I knew I got a mischievous glint in my eye when I started crawling up Edward's body so I could kiss his lips._

_When our lips touched, an electric current shot through me. Instead of ignoring it, I enjoyed the tingling feeling that spread through my body. I put more force behind the kiss, and for the first time in my life; I pushed his lips open to deepen the kiss._

_Edward groaned when my tongue touched his, but he responded enthusiastically. Our tongues fought for dominance for a while, neither of us giving in. It was also exploring; we were never able to do this when I was still human, I was way too vulnerable to come near his sharp teeth, and he didn't have the strength to control himself. Now we were touching each other everywhere; exploring each others' body, trying to find out how we felt with each other. We fit together like a puzzle, every body part of me exactly matching his; making my epiphany more real._

_The world around us seemed to disappear; all I could see, feel, hear and smell was Edward. His groans every now and then, the way his chest heaved with every breath, the way his hands were roaming over my body, all that mattered was him._

"_Edward…" I let out a half-strangled moan, trying to tell him something but all the coherency had disappeared one his lips touched me._

"_Yes?" Edward breathed in my ear, his lips still on my neck._

"_We… need… to stop… out… of… control…" I gasped when he started sucking on a spot just below my ear._

_Edward pulled away, smiling smugly at me. His eyes were sparkling with happiness, but I could also see they were darker than normal – he felt lust too._

"_Out of control?" He asked, his voice husky and seductive._

_If I had been able to blush, I certainly would have done that, but right now all I could do was look embarrassed._

"_Yeah… If we continue, this'll get out of control. And we both want to wait till after marriage, right?"_

_Edward stiffened beneath me, and looked at me suspiciously._

"_Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?"_

"_She's gone, remember? I am the new Bella, still yours, though," I added, smiling playfully._

"_Hm, nice to hear that. And you are right, I want to wait but I can't help but being afraid that you'll run from me again. I want to share this with you, and if you run away, I'll regret not doing this," Edward answered thoughtfully._

"I see what you mean," I answered in a whisper. "Are you sure, though? Continuing this, I mean. I don't want to push either of us. I know I want to…" I looked away, biting my lip with my sharp teeth. It didn't hurt, but I had a hard time getting rid of that habit from my human time.

"Bella," Edward said lovingly, cupping my cheek with his hand. He turned my head around, making me look at him. Our eyes locked, and in those golden pools I could see the love for me that I missed before, but I could also see the desire, the lust and the fear in there. His eyes were lighter than before, but now I could also see that they would darken within seconds if I said the wrong – or the right – thing to him. And I enjoyed the fact that I had that control over him, just as he had it over me.

"Yes?" I whispered back, not sure where he was going.

"I want this, and I know you want it, too. But if you aren't sure about the moment, we can wait. I'd rather wait till marriage-" Edward started.

"I don't really care about marriage, I know we'll spend forever together anyway. A paper saying that we are bounded together till death do us part doesn't matter, we are mated_. We_ already know that we'll spend the rest of our existence together. The marriage thing just… confirms it for the rest of the world," I said, interrupting whatever he wanted to say.

Edward frowned for a moment. "And this is not… A way of saying goodbye? Saving me regret of stopping now?" His tone was suspicious, and I felt terrible that the lack of trust could drive us apart.

I knew it was my own fault, pushing him away and running away from him, but it was also his fault for the things he had done in the past. We were both a bit suspicious about this, and we needed to clear this up.

"Edward, I am uncertain about many things, but there are a few things I am absolutely sure of. A few of them is you and your love for me, and me and my love for you. And the other thing I know for sure is that I am never going to leave you again, not that I am so sure of our love. I can't speak for you, of course…" I trailed off.

Edward took a deep breath, and it sounded relieved to me. "I am not going to leave you either. I know you're right… It's just… I don't know what it is. All I know is that I love you." He smiled his crooked smile, making my feel a bit dizzy.

"Good. So, why were we going to stop again?" Immediately his eyes darkened again, feeding my own lust.

I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him again. It was soft at first, just sucking on each others' lips lovingly, but soon he licked my lower lip, asking for entrance and I gave it to him immediately.

His hands, that were exploring before, followed a path over my body. He stroked the side of my arms, shoulders, and then he rested them in my neck. He pulled back then, his face still close to mine, making his breath surround me and making me dizzy.

His eyes scrutinized mine, and I knew he wanted to make sure I really wanted it. So I gave him a smile, nodded and leaned in again.

Our lips met in a heated kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance again. I was sure there was nothing more heavenly than the taste of Edward, and if I had known this kissing would have been like this, I would have pressed more, I would have fought for kissing like this. Instead, I always gave up, letting Edward have control over me. Back when I was human, that was necessary, but now I wasn't weak and fragile. When we were kissing moments ago I was happy with that, but now I was over the moon.

I had to say it, so I broke the kiss. "I am _so_ happy I am not human anymore!" I panted.

Edward hummed in agreement, but didn't answer. Instead, he kissed me again, his hands moving over my body. His hands came to rest under my breasts, and I was about to tell him that it was okay to grope me, when he moved them up, and rubbed his thumb over my nipples.

I moaned at the sensation that that single movement gave me. He did it again, and moved his hands to the side of my breasts, massaging them softly through the material of my t-shirt. He was teasing me, and he knew it very well.

I decided I could do the same, and when I broke the kiss and locked eyes with my lover, I knew he knew it too.

I moved us, me now straddling him and I couldn't help but grin when I felt how aroused he was. _I_ was the one who was doing this to him. And it wasn't as if he wasn't doing the same to me.

I kissed his cheek, moving my lips to his ear before biting his earlobe. I felt him purr beneath me, and locked that spot away for another time. I kissed the spot beneath his ear, down his neck to his collarbone. I looked at his face again, surprised at the colour of his eyes. They were almost black.

I smiled again, and proceeded my previous actions. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, and he helped me by lifting his torso off the ground so I could remove it.

I stared at his chest for a moment, the muscles mesmerizing me for a moment. I was positive I was going to start drooling if I looked at him any longer, so instead I started kissing every inch of his chest.

When I reached the waistband of Edward's pants, he apparently thought it was enough. He turned us around so fast that I couldn't even respond. He didn't look at me, instead he tore my shirt so my torso was exposed to him. I gasped as the cool air hit my body, and though I wasn't truly affected by the cold, I discovered that my body felt warmer than normal.

Edward stared at my lacy black bra for a moment, his eyes darkening beyond what I thought was possible. And I found out it was an incredible turn on to see him this way.

He then started to return the favour, kissing every inch of my chest, his hands caressing my arms and sides. He removed the bra then, and gasped softly. I suppressed the urge to cover myself.

It was still my first time, and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as Edward stared at my exposed flesh. I knew I did the same, but I knew he couldn't feel as embarrassed as I did. He had nothing to be ashamed of. Even though I knew that the venom that changed me also perfected my body, I couldn't help but think I wasn't good enough for Edward.

Apparently, he thought differently.

"Beautiful," he murmured. He leaned in, and kissed my peaks.

We proceeded that way, slowly undressing each other, kissing the exposed body parts, until Edward was in his boxers and me in my matching panties.

Right at that moment the sun broke through the clouds, and for the first time I saw Edward's whole body sparkling in the sun. I gasped at the beauty of it, never expecting to see this.

Edward stared at me the same way, and I looked at myself as well. I saw that I was sparkling just like Edward, and he was just as dazzled by me as I was by him. When our eyes locked, he smiled, and kissed me lovingly.

"Beautiful. Perfect." He whispered again, and I smiled a bit.

We knew it was time for the last step, but since we were both so inexperienced, it was a bit awkward. As we removed each other's last part of clothing, the air around us changed, it became charged with electricity. It made me shiver in anticipation.

We locked eyes first, and then actually looked at each other's naked body. I felt embarrassed that I was so inexperienced, I had no idea how to proceed and clearly Edward felt the same. I let out a nervous laugh, making him chuckle.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked then. I nodded, knowing I was more than ready for this. I just had to remind myself he was every bit of a virgin as I was, and therefore just as inexperienced. I shouldn't panic, there was no reason for it.

As he slowly slid into me, I did feel afraid for a moment. Afraid that it was going to hurt, afraid that he wouldn't fit. From what I had seen, he was pretty big and even though I had no material to compare him with, I knew he was bigger than the average man.

Edward felt me tense, and stopped immediately. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Relax, love. It'll be alright, I won't hurt you." I could see the love in his eyes, and I smiled.

_No. He would never hurt me._

After that, I made myself relax again. He started moving again, and soon we were joined together. As he started moving, I felt things I never imagined to feel. My body became alive, a fire spreading through it, though a good one.

The meadow disappeared, only the warmth of our bodies remained. The sound of our breathing blocked out everything else, and if someone had been watching us I wouldn't have noticed it. I finally felt what it was like to be connected to someone in the most intimate way, I finally understood why Emmett and Rosalie were going at it like bunnies. The feeling of this connection was indescribable.

As we slowly reached our climaxes, I never felt more loved. I never felt more wanted and I never felt more beautiful. I could see it all in Edward's eyes while he was moving above me.

When the knot in my stomach began to become so tight that I was afraid I was going to burst, Edward bit my neck and I came undone. Edward followed a few thrusts later, and I wondered how he had controlled himself, letting me cum first. I knew I wouldn't have been able to do it.

Edward collapsed on top of me, his body flush against mine. I knew he couldn't be tired, but I enjoyed the feeling anyway. This feeling was so great, I never wanted to let it go. But I knew we had to.

All too soon he pulled away, but he didn't let go of me. Instead, he turned us around and rested me partially on top of him.

We were both speechless, but when we finally looked at each other after a few minutes, I knew no words needed to be said. We had just shared the most amazing experience, there was no need to put it into words. The connection we had said it all.

And when he smiled, the love shining in his now golden eyes, I knew I never wanted to let go again.

--

**Pffffft…. So… how did I do? I am quite nervous posting this, it's the first time I wrote something even close to smut, the fluff at the beginning of this chapter actually the closest thing. **

**Next will be another request. I will warn you that I won't follow the storyline, just write the thing I have inspiration for. Which will be a surprise to all of us, even to me.**

**Did you enjoy this? Did I do a good job? Which ending of the chapter was better in the end; this one or the one of the original story?**


End file.
